Vampires are Cold, Werewolves are Hot
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: Bella's Twin sister, Taylor, runs away from her mother's to live with Charlie. What happens when she one day skips school for a walk in the woods, and has an encounter only few can describe? T Just in case. Takes place just after Eclipse and in the books.


_**My mother and I claim no ownership to the **_**Twilight**_** series or any of the characters – Sadly, because I would love to own Jake… and Seth – and the only thing we own is Taylor Swan, the idea, and the many documents and pages that I have used to type this belong to me as well. ;D**_

_**** Please note that this takes place in the books rather than the movies – honestly, I prefer the books to the movies, but that's just me. And my mom, apparently. XD**_

_**And my mom came up with the title. I like it, what do you all think? ;D**_

_Vampires are Cold, Werewolves are Hot_

_Chapter 1: Forks_

I climbed stealthily through the open window near the back of the house where my father, Charlie, and sister, Bella, lived. Once inside, I looked around. The house hadn't changed much since I'd been here last – about five years or so. Charlie's decent sized TV was tuned into a Mariners game, even though nobody was down here – Charlie and Bella were both sleeping in their rooms, I supposed. The dark green sectional still had the same white pillows and faded red blanket over the back.

_Great, this'll actually work… I think_, I thought as I sat down on the couch. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and rested my head on one of the couch pillows. I fell asleep almost instantly – it had been a long trip from Jacksonville to Forks.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

I was awoken by the somewhat angry voice of Charlie.

I opened my eyes and yawned. "I'm sleeping, that's what I'm doing," I answered bluntly as I rubbed my right eye.

"I mean, why are you here? How the Hell did you get in?" Charlie asked, obviously getting frustrated.

"I ran away from Mom – hitchhiked here – and climbed through that window," I pointed to the open window near the TV. "Why do you seem so surprised? I texted Bella."

"I never got any text," Bella retorted curtly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, you hitchhiked? Taylor, do you have any idea how dangerous hitchhiking is? You could have been killed! Or… raped, or something!"

Upon this scolding, I grew more and more angry. I didn't need to be told this over and over. I'd already been lectured by my mother, Renée, many times about doing the things I do, and I didn't need to hear it again, especially from Charlie.

"Yea, but I wasn't, Dad. I'm fine, really," I told him, getting irritated and standing up. I ignored whatever they were trying to tell me and opened the door. I walked out into the cloudy day, expecting to just walk out, but was stopped by bumping into something cold and rock hard. "What the Hell are… you…" I was at a loss of words as I looked up at this… person – would that be the correct word for this rock hard, ice cold being? His bronze hair was tousled, and his eyes were a striking but beautiful golden eyes were looking straight at me in a way that made me think he could see right inside of me. "Move," I demanded, glaring at him but also in awe at how beautiful a person could be. He did so, and I stormed away from the house. I had no idea where I was going to go but I knew one place it wouldn't be – here. I ran down the road a few miles and came to a large school building.

"Forks High School," I read. _Huh, so this'll be where I spend my days now, I guess. Great._

"Taylor," I heard Bella's voice, "Come on, Charlie's worried. He told me to come get you now, or he's gonna come get you in the police cruiser."

I groaned, but turned around. "Does he always have to use that threat?"

"I guess," Bella shrugged.

I sighed. "Whatever, I don't plan on taking a ride in the cruiser any time soon." I walked over to Bella's large rusty-orange truck, opened the door and climbed inside. Or at least, I would have, if that guy from before hadn't been in the truck. "You weren't really planning on me riding with you, were you?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help Bella find you. She's been telling me quite a bit about you, and to be honest, I wanted to meet you personally," he said in a voice that sounded as though it was made with velvet.

"Uh…" I was speechless. "And who exactly are you?"

"My most sincere apologies," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's fiancé."

If I thought I was speechless before, I was wrong. _Now_ I was speechless. Bella had never said anything about a fiancé before. I planned to interrogate her about that at some point.

Edward turned to Bella. "I'm going to call Alice and have her pick me up, if that's alright with you. Your sister needs somewhere to sit, and if I'm here she can't do that."

"Okay, will you have her drop you off at my house?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," Edward told her, giving her a kiss and climbing out of the truck without a problem. He turned to me, "I suppose I'll be seeing you?"

"I guess," I said, climbing into the truck and shutting the door. I turned to Bella. "You never said anything about a fiancé."

"Uh, well at the time, he hadn't yet proposed," Bella said, obviously trying to lie. She was a terrible liar.

We rode back to the house without another word.

"Taylor, what has gotten into you recently?" Charlie asked angrily as I closed the front door. "I even called Billy Black to tell him to watch out for you up in the Quileute Reservation!"

"What do you mean? I was just going for a walk," I lied.

Charlie put his head in his hands. "Okay, that's it. You're either grounded or going back to live with your mother. What'll it be?"

I groaned. I didn't particularly like either of the choices, but I had to pick one.

"Well I'm not going back to Mom," I said somewhat reluctantly. "I mean, plane tickets are expensive, and you said I can't hitchhike. Bella won't drive me because it'll be too long of a trip by car. The only other option is to stay here."

The room was silent for a few seconds. "Well, alright then, you're grounded. If you're gonna live here, then you've gotta follow my rules."

I tuned out from listening to Charlie. I was too busy thinking about Edward. He didn't seem human – or from this time period. He was rock hard, ice cold, and his skin was pale white. I planned to ask Bella about that, too.

"Well, I've gotta call the school and let them know that they're gonna have a new student. Bella, I want you to let Taylor borrow some of your clothes until we – meaning you two – can get her some of her own. I also need to call your mother and tell her that you're here and alright, Taylor, so I'll ask her to send some clothes then. Taylor, I want you to… uh… go with Bella," Charlie said, lifting the phone off of the receiver.

Bella and I walked up the set of stairs to her room. It hadn't changed much at all.

"Well, I guess Charlie's gonna make me sleep here, huh?" I asked as I sat down on the small bed.

"Probably. At least until we can get something else figured out," Bella replied, rummaging through her small closet and tossing some clothing on her bed. "You could probably ask Charlie for an air mattress. I'm pretty sure he has one somewhere."

"Okay," I said, standing up. I left the room and walked back down the stairs. Charlie was still on the phone, so I sat down on the couch to wait for him to get off the phone.

"Alright, thank you," I heard Charlie say into the phone. He hung up, and I could hear his footsteps approaching the couch.

"Did you call Mom already?" I asked.

Charlie jumped, then composed himself quickly. "Yea, I just got off the phone with her. She's mad at you for running away, but she's gonna send some clothes as soon as she can."

"Alright. Hey, do you have an air mattress anywhere?"

"Uh, I think I might in the garage. I'll go check."

"'Kay, thanks," I said, and started back up to Bella's room.

"Hey, Bella, Charlie's – what the Hell is he doing here?" I asked, shocked seeing Edward sitting on her bed. He hadn't come in through the door, I knew – I was sitting practically right next to it, so I would've heard him come in.

Bella opened her mouth to begin to talk, but Edward began to speak first. "I'm sorry for startling you. I'm only here for a moment, and then I'm going to leave. My family and I have something planned for tonight anyway. Tomorrow after school, as well, so I don't believe I'll be able to join you after school, Bella."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Bella said as Edward embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

I was speechless – not only because Edward had come into our home without telling anybody, but because he was leaving through the window.

"What the Hell was that all about?" I asked, still stunned but not speechless, when Edward had left.

"What so you mean? Edward just wanted to talk to me about something," Bella told me. "And here – on the bed is the stuff that you can use until that package from Mom gets here. Now come on, I think I need to make breakfast."

I didn't say anything more, but I followed my sister down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I watched Bella cook, Charlie came into the room.

"Bells, uh, why don't we go out to eat this morning?" Charlie asked.

"Well I've already started breakfast, so…" Bella trailed off, and Charlie obviously got the message.

"So then in that case, what are you making?" He asked.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," Bella said as she poured the eggs into the pan.

"Alright well, hurry up – I've gotta get to the station early today. More reports on those bears from a while ago." Charlie put on his belt and sat down at the table.

"Bears?" I asked in a surprised tone. "Here?"

"Yea, at about this time last year, there were reports about bears up in these woods. I even saw one when I went for a hike one day," Bella said as she took the bacon off of the pan on the stove and went to the refrigerator for bread. "But when I was on that hike, it wasn't a bear – it was a huge wolf."

"Really? Hah, that's awesome!" I exclaimed a little too excited. Now I wanted to check that out for myself. I would go for a hike next weekend and look for them. At least, I thought I would, until I remembered I was grounded. Well, skip school maybe – the possibilities were endless.

Bella came back to the table with three plates – one for each of us – covered with eggs, bacon, and toast. She set them down in front of us and I immediately gave my bacon to Charlie. I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. "So what kind of bear – er… wolf? – was it?"

"I have no idea – but it was huge. And there were, like, five of them," Bella answered.

_Okay, now I _have_ to go check this out!_ I thought, taking a bite of my eggs.

There was a silence for a few minutes, until Charlie broke the silence. "Well, I gotta get going. See you two later."

"Bye, Dad," I said.

"Be careful," Bella told him.

"Always am," Charlie replied. "Bye."

He left, and Bella and I finished our breakfast.

The rest of the day went by as normal as it could be, I guess. Bella went around the house cleaning and I followed, making small talk with her, but not really paying much attention to what was going on – what I really wanted to do was go out and find those wolves.

Charlie arrived home about twenty minutes before Bella had finished dinner.

"Right, Taylor, I forgot to tell you earlier – you're starting at the school on Monday. That's the day after tomorrow, right?" Charlie told me as Bella and I were going upstairs to go to bed.

"Yea, Dad, okay," I responded over my shoulder.

I didn't bother change into the pajamas Bella had loaned me – I was too tired, or so I'd told her.

"Hey, Taylor?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I had almost fallen asleep when she spoke.

"Why did you run away from Mom?"

"It's complicated. I mean, there was nothing to do, and I… I guess I just wanted to come back here to Forks. Plus, Phil and I just don't really get along. It's really complicated."

"Really?" She sounded very surprised.

"I guess," I said. "Well, whatever, I'm going to sleep now." I turned over on the slightly under-inflated air mattress.

I think I was extremely tired that night, because I didn't dream.

The next day, I slept until about three in the afternoon, went downstairs just got dinner – the only reason being I was starving and she made spaghetti – and went to sleep at about ten thirty. An average day.

I didn't want to go to school the next day, but then again, who really ever does?

_**Omfg, guys! It's my first real **_**Twilight**_** fanfiction! I'm so proud! Haha, so anyway, my mom and I came up with this when she was doing her hair – she said something along the lines of, "wouldn't it be cool is Bella had a sister who fell in love with Jacob or something?" and I said, "… OH MY GOD FANFICTION TIME!" and you could just see the light bulb go off in my head. It didn't just light up – it exploded. Wait a minute; did I just give you a spoiler? Perhaps, perhaps not. That is something only time – and this story – can tell.**_

_**Okay, so I know that I took the whole "Edward's voice is like velvet" stuff, and I take no credit for that.**_

_**My mom came up with a lot of the events and I came up with a lot of the dialogue... okay, all of it. I guess we did both together, but I was the one with the account, time, and gumption to type it up. She just made up most of the events in a quick summary for each chapter in my notebook without dialogue. …Does any of that make sense?**_

_**So anyway, we hope you enjoy this and review! We wanna know what you all think! 3**_

_**Word count: 2515 Words including Authors Note, 2188 without.**_


End file.
